Of Boobs and Burgers
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de la presentación de los Diddly Bops, Tori y Cat tienen que quitarle su disfraz a Jade. Sin embargo, dos cosas se interponen en su camino. - - Cat/Tori/Jade. Jori one-shot.


**A/N: **Bueno, he aquí una traducción de la autora WZRDmeesh, que fue muy amable al dejarme traducir una de sus historias. Por lo que todo el crédito es de ella. Espero que les guste. :)

**Resumen:** Después de la presentación de los Diddly Bops, Jade, Tori y Cat tienen un problema que resolver: quitarle su disfraz a Jade. Sin embargo, dos cosas se interponen en su camino.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**Of Boobs and Burgers**

—¡Oh por Dios, chicas, eso fue tan divertido! —dijo Cat, bailando alrededor con su disfraz de brócoli. Su primera y única presentación como los Diddly Bops había salido perfectamente bien, y ahora podían dejar atrás aquella vergonzosa actuación.

—Sí, fue divertido, Cat. Si diversión significa ser humillado por dinero —contestó Jade.

Cat lo pensó por un momento.

—¿Sí?

—Cállate. Y ayúdame a salir de este estúpido disfraz —reprendió Jade, agitando los brazos.

—¡Está bien, quédate quieta! —dijo Tori, mientras ponía las manos detrás de Jade.

—¡Jade! ¿Cómo vamos a sacar tus _bubis_ de la hamburguesa? —preguntó Cat, golpeando la parte delantera de Jade con sus manos. Jade giró su cuerpo hacia el costado y movió su brazo, pero no consiguió a golpear a Cat—. ¡Ja, ja, Jadey, casi me golpeas! —Cat chocó su hombro contra el de Jade. Tori sonrió con diversión.

—Oye, Cat, ¿cómo haces sonreír a una hamburguesa?

—No lo sé, Tori, ¿cómo?

—¡La _condimentas _ suavemente! —exclamó Tori, haciéndole cosquillas a Jade en el cuello. Cat se le unió.

—¡Deténganse!

Alzó los brazos hacia ambas, pero fue obstaculizada por su disfraz.

—Date la vuelta. Jade —le ordenó Tori, aún riéndose. Jade sólo la obedeció porque así podría asesinarlas más rápido. Tori agarró la cremallera del disfraz y tiró de ella. Pero después se enganchó, así que la jaló con más fuerza, rasgándola en el proceso. Entonces miró a Cat, quien tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

—¿Quieres apurarte con eso, Tori? Tengo que hacer pipí —le dijo Jade.

—Quizás tengas que esperar un poco más —contestó Tori, dándose la vuelta y meciendo la cremallera frente al rostro de Jade. Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa.

—_¡Sácame de esto ahora!_ —chilló, entre dientes.

—¡Eso intento! —se quejó Tori.

Cat avanzó hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Y si no se lo podemos quitar y Jade tiene que ir por la vida como una hamburguesa? —gritó—. No creo que pueda participar en más obras de esa manera. ¡Van a enlistarte como una deliciosa hamburguesa por el resto de tu vida, Jade! —le dijo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Jade entornó los ojos.

—Cierra la boca, Cat. Respecto a ti Vega, cuando pueda salir de esto… —amenazó Jade.

Tori palideció.

—¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! Cat, ayúdame a bajarlo.

—¡De acuerdo!

Tori se paró en frente de Jade, quien la miraba a los ojos, alzando su ceja perforada.

Tori tragó con dificultad y desvió la vista.

—Voy a poner mis manos entre Jade y el disfraz. Cat, tú vas a jalarlo hacia abajo.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó Cat, colocándose detrás de Jade. Tori puso sus manos dentro del disfraz y en el pecho de Jade. El mismo pecho que hacía de todo eso una tarea imposible.

—Bájalo cuando diga tres, Cat.

—¡Entendido!

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —gritó Tori, empujando los pechos de Jade a la vez que Cat tiraba del traje hacia abajo. La expresión en el rostro de Jade pasó de ser molesta a adolorida.

—¡Paren, paren, paren! —les dijo.

—No, Jade, ¡te quiero demasiado como para dejarte vivir como una hamburguesa! —contestó Cat, aun tirando del traje. Jade se volteó y esta vez sí estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para golpearla suavemente en la cabeza—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Esto me está causando dolor! ¡Y no del buen tipo! —gritó Jade. Pero cuando Cat dejó de forcejear, las manos de Tori quedaron atrapadas entre los pechos de Jade y el disfraz, en una posición bastante incómoda.

—Tan sólo déjame… —comenzó a decir Tori, deslizándolas suavemente. Jade ahora se encontraba agachada y con Tori inclinada sobre ella, sus manos aún pegadas como pegamento contra su pecho—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.

—No inventes —replicó Jade.

—¿Cómo podemos quitar esta cosa sin lastimar a Jade? Piensa, piensa —se repetía Tori a sí misma.

—Tori —la llamó Jade.

—¿Sí? —le respondió, esperanzada de que a Jade se le hubiese ocurrido un plan.

—¿Podrías no frotas mis pechos mientras piensas? —le dijo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —Tori detuvo sus manoseos.

Cat soltó una risita.

—¿Cómo es que frotar las bubis de Jade va a ser un hábit–?

—¡Hablar menos y pensar más! —la interrumpió Jade con rapidez.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Cat—. ¿Qué tal si Tori y yo lo dejamos quieto en su lugar y así tus bubis pueden deslizarse hacia fuera con rapidez! —les propuso. Jade suspiró.

—Voy a intentar cualquier cosa a este punto —le dijo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas por el momento, con las manos de Tori aun siendo las mejores amigas de sus pechos. Cat metió sus manos dentro del disfraz y las puso junto a las de Tori.

—¡Son tan blanditas! —exclamó Cat, Tori asintió y las apretó ligeramente al igual que ella.

—¿Por qué ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto? —se preguntó Jade, con las manos de las chicas sobre sus pechos, Tori mirándola a los ojos y la barbilla de Cat apoyada en su cabeza.

—Bueno, a la cuenta de tres vamos a…

—¡Oh por Dios, Jade! ¡Aun tienes la perforación en el pezón que te hice en la primaria! —chilló Cat. Jade se estremeció ante su aguda voz.

—Sí, ¿pero podrías dejar de jalarlo? —le dijo Jade, enrojeciendo ligeramente. Cat siguió en el suyo.

—Espera, ¿Cat fue la que perforó tu pezón? —preguntó Tori.

—Sí, y ahora podríamos volver a…

—¿Y tú cómo sabes acerca del arete de Jade? —Cat detuvo los movimientos de sus manos. Jade dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso.

Tori se sonrojó.

—Yo… ¿no lo sé? —contestó sin convicción. Jade resistió el impulso de rodar sus ojos.

—Cat —comenzó Jade lentamente—. Vamos a quitarme esto, para así no tener una carrera que consista en ser perseguida por niños gordos en comerciales contra la obesidad. A las tres, ustedes dos van a jalar y yo me deslizaré hacia fuera.

Las dos chicas asintieron.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —gritó Jade. Tori y Cat tiraron del frente del vestuario de Jade mientras esta se levantaba – arrastrándolas hacia arriba junto con ella.

—¡Jalen con más fuerza! —vociferó Jade, dando vueltas dentro de su disfraz. Las otras dos chicas giraron junto con ella, mientras trataba de salir de su estúpido traje. Se movieron una y otra vez en círculos, jamás consiguiendo liberar sus manos de los pechos de Jade.

—Um, ¿necesitan ayuda? —las tres se detuvieron para mirar a Beck, Robbie y André, quienes las observaban con confusión.

—¡NO! —respondieron las tres, retomando sus vueltas.

Los chicos suspiraron y siguieron mirando. Beck se volvió hacia Robbie.

—Ve por el bolso de Jade y trae todas las tijeras que encuentres —le dijo—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí por un buen tiempo —afirmó, a la vez que las tres chicas se estrellaban contra el suelo. Tori atrapada debajo de Jade, Cat encima de ella, con sus pies colgando fuera del traje de hamburguesa.

—¡Vega! ¡Cómo es que tus manos todavía están en mis pechos! —le gritó Jade.

**FIN**


End file.
